Doctor Whooves: The secret invasion
by DrHooves
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so i'd like some critical feedback here, y'all. However, Hateful comments will not be regarded.


**In the heart of the Everfree Forest, there were two ponies, on patrol, not within the confines of their camp. This was the edge of equestrian territory, and the nearest town, Ponyville, was ten miles away. The first pony, named Will, was a Pegasus, the second, Harris, was a unicorn. The two were walking in the everfree forest; when Harris noted something rustle in the trees. Harris suddenly turned his searchlight horn on, but there was nothing there.  
"Aw, buck it, Harris, you're blinding me."  
"Sorry Dude."  
Will checked his watch. "We should be going back to base."  
"Yeah. This place gives me the cree-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Will spun around, but Harris was gone. Will sped out of there as fast as his wings could take him, but at the same time, he felt as if something was wrapping around tightly to his neck, something wet and reeked of poison. All went black…**

One thousand light years away from the planet of Equestria, the Doctor was on earth, looking at Amy and Rory's grave. He had just finished uploading their consciousness to the same data core that he had uploaded River's consciousness.  
I need to get away from Earth for a while. Maybe about five hundred years. A long vacation before I save the world. Climbing in the TARDIS, he set the dials to completely random planet. If it were a war torn hell, then it would be a no-go. But maybe if he rounded it down to a peaceful planet (peaceful meaning not having an armed conflict for over 1000 years) it would be a go. There was only one planet that caught his eye on the list: Equestria. He set the coordinates, at once, regeneration energy started spilling out of his hands and head. The atmosphere of Equestria must have had some toxin that only it's natives could survive. He regenerated, and passed out. When he woke up, he scanned himself with the sonic screwdriver, except he couldn't pick up the sonic screwdriver. He grabbed a mirror and looked at himself, and gasped. He was an equine, a horse. He had a tan body, a brown mane and an hourglass on his rump. Aaah, the radiation in the atmosphere wasn't lethal, but changed my biological structure. Now, where am I?  
Opening the TARDIS doors, he was blinded by the sun. Correcting his vision, the doctor noted trees, grassy hills, and flowers. How…peaceful. Behind one tree, he found another pony, clearly female, with a grey body, blond hair, and a multitude of bubbles on her rum. Wings sprouted from her back, so she looked like a Pegasus.  
"Scuse me" said the Doctor. "But, I'm lost. Is there a settlement anywhere I can go?"  
The filly turned around, and said "Of course, there's a town called Ponyville, I live there, but I am lost as well. What's your name?"  
"I'm the Doctor."  
"Doctor who?"  
"No, whooves," said the Doctor, thinking on his feet. "Doctor whooves, though some people call me John Smith. What's yours?"  
"Ditzy Doo."  
"Alright Ditzy, first things first. I lied about being lost; I only wanted to grab your attention. Just hop in my TARDIS, and we'll be in Ponyville in no time."  
"OK Doc."  
Soon, the TARDIS was materializing in Ponyville. The villagers didn't take much notice, because it materialized in Ditzy's apartment above the post office.  
"What is this box, Doctor? Travels in time and space, bigger on the inside than on the outside, a police box with no policemen-what is all these?"  
"I haven't made introductions: TARDIS, this is Ditsy, Ditsy, this is the TARDIS, TARDIS standing for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."  
"Doctor, I've been going without food for a long time, want to grab a bite to eat?"  
"Of course. I've had a long trip. By the way, what will this do to my diet, being a pony?"  
Wait, what? Ditsy thought. He acts like-heaven forbid! -He's not from this planet entirely. Better answer his question.  
"What do you mean?" asked Ditzy.  
"Well, what do ponies eat?"  
"Same thing anybody would."  
Interesting, some sort of diet that can handle meat. These truly are divergent from terrestrial equine species, though the Doctor.  
"Shall we?"

While they were eating blueberry muffins (Ditzy's favorite food) the Doctor asked, "You know, I haven seen the clouds move one instant from when I got to Ponyville."  
"Well, there are no Pegasus in the clouds today, so they can't possibly move. Pegasus, like me, controls the whether. Pegasus like us have a special bond with clouds."  
"Wait, there's no corrallis effect? You mean Equestria isn't rotating around the sun? I don't have wings. And I've spotted some ponies with horns!"  
"Yes, the Earth Ponies and the Unicorns. Earth ponies have a special bond with farming. Our own farmers, the Apple family, have an orchard a stone's throw from Ponyville. And the unicorns use magic, which is their unique ability.  
"Tell me more about Equestria."  
"Alright, but get set-it's a long lecture."  
By the end of the lecture, the doctor had noticed a newspaper with a headline-  
SECOND DISAPPERANCE IN EVERFREE FOREST  
"Ditsy" said the doctor. "Get in the TARDIS. Were heading out to the everfree forest."

When they got to the camp in the TARDIS, a guard accosted them. "Hey," he said. "How did you get here?"  
The doctor pulled out a slip of paper that was perfectly blank. "I'm Doctor John Smith, special envoy from Princess Celestia herself. I'm here to investigate the disappearances in the Everfree forest."  
"Alright then. I'll bring you to the Comm center."  
As the Doctor and Ditzy arrived at the command building, a man in army uniform, definitely a commander, greeted them.  
"Commander Joshua Willis, commander of the Everfree garrison. I here you're the FNG in camp."  
"Tell me about the disappearances in your ranks."  
"Right. Come inside."  
The three of them came inside the tent, where there was a screen with one dot on the map.  
"This is where they went missing. We put trackers on their belts, so they don't straggle off. This is where the signal is lost."  
"Interesting. Commander, get ten of your unicorns. We'll need heavy weapons. Also, get 10 pegasi. Well need somepony to send a signal and provide reinforcements in case somepony gets hurt."  
"How will we get there? It seems like a rough journey."  
"Don't worry. I have a way that is rapid and convenient."

"Whoa" said Commander Willis. "Its bigger on the inside!"  
"Yep" said the Doctor. "It's the TARDIS, my time machine and spaceship. A click of a few buttons, and we'll get this all sorted out!  
There was a bit of a bump, and 23 ponies climbed out of the TARDIS. The Doctor came out with the sonic screwdriver, which whirred and buzzed and clicked.  
"Doctor?" asked Ditzy. "What are you doing?"  
"Making a recording of all organic life forms in this 10 foot long radius from the past 10 days. This is when the madness all started. Well be able to get the readings in the TARDIS."  
"Making sort of a 'crime scene'?"  
"Exactly, Ditzy!"  
Two minutes later, they were back in the TARDIS with the lights dimmed. The doctor stepped up to the podium.  
"Alright, this is an overhead lifespan of the area in the past ten days. Not even I know of what we will find in the video. It is a thermal scan, because all I am picking up with standard satellite is nothing."  
"How will we know who is who?"  
"Reddish means warmer organisms, bluer and darker means more colder organisms."  
Then a tape started playing. It showed several figure of different colors across the screen. the reddish one, Ditzy thought, were ponies, because they were warmer animals. the darkish-blue ones are the thing that's kidnapping them.  
Then suddenly the tape stopped, and the Doctor spoke. "Alright, what have we learned about our culprits?"  
A hoof shot up, clearly belonging to Ditzy. "They are cold blooded, and have sort of the anatomy of a hunter, as you can see. furthermore, the temperatures of the everfree forest are high at nights."  
Then, Commander Willis spoke up: "that doesn't narrow down the field much-especially in regards to the variation of creatures are in the everfree forest. As they ware arguing, the Doctor went over the TARDIS console of natural creatures in Equestria. None matched the outlines of the creatures of the tape he'd made with the sonic! but... there was something he didn't get. There was a second pair of cold-blooded organisms. He couldn't place why, and decided to go out back to the crime scene. He stumbled out of the TARDIS, and went around for anything. At long last, he found a footprint. he scanned it with the sonic. As the results came in, his eyes grew wide with fear.  
"DITSY!" he yelled. "WE'VE GOT TO GO!"  
He burst in the TARDIS, flicked a number of switches, and soon, the TARDIS was materializing back at the camp. in five minutes, he was before a group of the leaders of the camp.  
"They're called Silurians. I've known them before." Repeating Ditzy's words, he said "They are cold blooded, and have sort of the anatomy of a hunter, as you can see. they are slow in cold temperature, which makes the jungles of the everfree forest a perfect place of one of their kind."  
"What can we do about it?"  
"Aha. I have a plan, as always. My plan is that I will go there and try to reason with them. If it doesn't work, I will have the TARDIS turn everything a little frosty."  
Soon, the Doctor and Ditzy were on the TARDIS, heading to the Silurian settlement. After a week of tracking, they were able to locate the base.  
When they stepped out they were greeted by a host of Silurian warriors with their guns pointed at Ditzy and the Doctor. they were in armour, but they had the shape of equines, making them look like lizards.  
"What now, Doctor?"  
"Now, Ditzy" the Doctor said. "We reason with them."  
The guards led them to a table in a long hall. In there was the leader of the Silurian's.  
"Hello!" said the Doctor cordially.  
His response: "What do you want? We knew your ship was coming here, Doctor."  
"Wait, I'm sorry, have we met? I mean, I never expected bloody Silurians in Equestria, but yet i'm seeing them right here. So my question is, how did creatures of Earth get to a place 1000 light years away? I mean, I've got to hand it to you but-"  
"Doctor" said Ditzy. "You were going to reason with him."  
"Oh, right, thanks Ditzy. I'm actually here to settle the release of several hostages from the surface, so could you potentially just work out something, because I am getting very nervous about the whole affair, so if you could just hand them over without starting a fight, that would be very much-"  
"No."  
"Well thats a shame, because I'm not coming here with a trinket, but a threat. My TARDIS has some control over climate in an enclosed space. I could make the room very chilly at the touch of a button."  
The leader let out a sigh. "Sure, our prisoners can go free."  
"You have your word on this?'  
"I have my word."  
The Prisoners (4 of them) went towards the TARDIS. one moment before they got there, there was a burst of gunfire, and soon all lay dead. It was the first time Ditzy saw the Doctor mad. Ironically, the leader of the tribe looked surprised, as if he hadn't issued the order, and his guards were looking confused. but the doctor was so consumed, Ditzy guessed, that he didn't notice.  
"YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD THAT THEY WOULD COME TO NO HARM! WELL, YOU'RE ABOUT TO WITNESS WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO ANGER THE DOCTOR, BECAUSE THIS IS ABOUT TO GET REALLY FROSTY!"  
And he hit a switch on his sonic. At once, the air got colder and colder. Ditzy could see snow. She saw Silurian's being rendered immobile and falling over. once everything was safe, Ditzy said "Doctor, lets go back to the TARDIS."  
"Yes, lets."  
When they arrived back at base camp, the Doctor expected a heroes' welcome. He did not expect a great gaggle of men around a certain area. When he went to that spot, he saw a silurian, being beaten.  
"Stop!" he yelled. "I can interrogate him."  
Ditzy followed the Doctor as they went in the tent. "Doctor?" she asked. "What could we possibly get from him? Don't you think it's more important from where he came from? How did he just appear in camp?"'  
"Very important questions, Ditzy, but not very easy ones to answer. Hopefully we'll be able to get some answers out of him."  
The Doctor Asked "So, why are you here? Your camp kidnaps ponies, kills them in cold blood, and you suddenly just turn up here? Now, why exactly is that?"  
The Silurian answered: "I am a messenger from our leader. The tribe did not issue the order. They are innocent."  
"Alright, but how did the Silurians, a race native to Earth, come to Equestria, 1000 light-years away?"  
"We are not native to earth. we are native to Siluria, a totally different planet. during the end of the Paleozoic era, we left in 13 Arks, from our native home, as there was a natural bomb in one of our planet's volcanoes. One of our arks landed on Earth, one on Equestria. We do not know where the other 11 landed. Now, that's enough of the origin story, but this is the story about the hostages. They were assaulted by androids, who injected a liquid that when activated, would instantly kill a person. There would be a noise resembling gunfire. The fools we were, we took them in."  
"I think we have enough evidence to know that the Silurians were innocent."  
Ditzy spoke up "But Doctor, there is one question-who wasn't?"  
"Y'know, Ditzy, you really are more intelligent than most people would give you credit for."

The Doctor and Ditzy went to the command center, where they reported their findings to Willis. Instantly, his fingers started opening up to reveal two guns. the Doctor yelled "RUN, DITZY, RUN, HE'S MADE OF PLASTIC, HE'S A FAKE, HE'S AN AUTON!"  
They ran out of the center, with Willis following them. The Doctor yelled to the troops "SHOOT HIM, SHOOT HIM, HE'S MADE OF PLASTIC, HE'S A FAKE, HE'S AN AUTON!" The soldiers shot Willis's Auton body. The auton's last words were "Under the town hall. I'm under the Ponyville town hall."  
The TARDIS materialized in Ponyville's town square. "According to Willis, the town hall was supposed to be here."  
They went into the town hall. The Doctor said "Look for a trapdoor, a refrigerator, anything."  
Ditzy said "Hey, Doctor, its dark, maybe a switch will help..." She flicked a switch, and was gone. "DITZY! That's how there getting through! A switch turning on not the lights but the portal! Ditzy, you're a genius!" He flicked the switch, and went tumbling down, into the abyss.  
He woke up into a cell, with Ditzy, 5 men, and Willis. "Hello." he said. "Where am I? Where are we?"  
He was answered by Willis' "Were in the nestene central containment center. Your auton bodies are being made as we speak. May I introduce myself. I am Commander Joshua Willis, Everfree commander. These men are part of my command. Some Silurians came by to report some sort of disturbance, and here we are in Ponyville to check it out. We've been here for a month now."  
"Well!" said the Doctor. "Out first plan is how we escape. I know for one thing that before we left the TARDIS, Ditzy grabbed my sonic, and put it in her saddlebag. thanks a lot Ditzy, now give me the sonic."  
Ditzy, apparently very upbeat, threw the Doctor the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor started working on the locks, and finally, the door swung free. "Everypony out!" yelled the Doctor. "Next stop, the armoury station. Dart guns only, and after that, everypony help themselves to a bottle of anti-plastic!" there were cheers all round. At the armoury station, they got dart guns-which were tipped with anti-plastic. The Doctor turned around, and there was a row of plastic figurines, with guns blazing. the solders and Ditzy took aim and fired at will. The darts themselves did not to much, but thanks to the anti-plastic, they did damage. However, when they stepped into the next hangar it was more than the seven could take on however, a Silurian with a horn that resembled a samurai blade started slashing at the autons, displacing several. The Doctor could only think of one Silurian that could do this. "Vastra?"  
"Doctor! Would love to chat, but we don't have much time. I will explain when we are safer. We've taken this room, let's rest here." They went to a small room, where Vastra explained to the Doctor and Ditzy: "The equestrian branch of silurias contacted me about a massive auton infestation. there are sleeper cells across the milky way, and this is activator center. However, I have jars of anti-plastic. My plan is to contaminate any type of consumable matter with these."  
"Water supply, go for the water supply. Autons have a fake system, like the Tesselecta. Contaminate the water supply, and we've poisoned them."  
"Doctor! Here's the water supply. It seems Vastra got lucky this time."  
Vastra took the jars out of her belt, and soon, the jars were empty of the dark-blue material. There was a banging on the door, and men-or Autons-shouting.  
"Call the TARDIS!" yelled Ditzy.  
The doctor raised his sonic screwdriver, and the autons flooded in. Lazers flew, darts flew, a flash a green fell through the air, and several autons fell, and over all the noise of battle, a sound filled the air: vromvrim, vromvrim, vromvrim. the outine of a blue box apeared. vromvrim, vromvrim, vromvrim. Soon, a police box appeared encasing the eight safely.  
Once they were in the time vortex, the doctor dropped Willis and the other five at The camp in the everfree forest. He then dropped Vastra at 19th century London. "Vastra," asked the doctor. "How did you know we were in the situation we were in?" "Oh," she said. "I am the only earth Silurian still in contact with equestrian Silurians. they told me about the Autons, and I was simply at the right place at the Right time."  
The sun was rising in ponyville by the time Ditzy and the doctor arrived in ponyville. The Doctor, after letting ditzy out, went back into the TARDIS, but he stopped and said "You know, you could always come with me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"All of time and space, all in a blue box. you can have a moonlight dinner by the Battle of Britain, Go back to when Discord reined supreme, and see the beginning of the universe and the end."  
"Alright. But it will be safe, right?"  
"Safety?" asked the Doctor. "Who said anything about safety?"


End file.
